Transmitted data streams in a network are modulated before being sent by a transmitter and demodulated after being received by a receiver. There are various types of demodulators that can be utilized for multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channels. A typical demodulator that can be utilized for this function is a zero-forcing (ZF) demodulator. ZF demodulators are relatively simple, and do not require a significant amount of power. ZF demodulators, however, have some performance issues when utilized in a MIMO environment. A maximal likelihood demodulator (MLD) has better performance characteristics than a ZF demodulator. MLDs, however, are computationally intensive and therefore consume more power than alternative demodulators. The higher power consumption is undesired, especially in mobile devices such as mobile phones and notebook computers. Accordingly, from a power consumption perspective, ZF demodulators are preferred over MLDs. ZF demodulators, however, do not perform as well as MLDs.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved method and system for demodulating data streams. The system and method should be easily implemented, cost effective, reliable, require less power consumption, and should be adaptable to existing communications systems. Embodiments described herein address such a need.